finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero's Rime
'' (DS).]] Hero's Rime , also known as Hero's Rhyme or Heroic Hymn, is an ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. One of the songs usable by the Sing command, it raises the party's stats. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Hero's Rime is a Bardsong exclusive to the 3D releases usable by Edward and by any party member with the Bardsong Augment. It boosts the stats of all party members by 10%, and the singer must be above level 50 to use it. Final Fantasy V Hero's Rime is used from the Bards' Sing skillset, and is the reward for the player playing all eight pianos located around the world, at which time the player can learn the song in Crescent. It raises the party's levels, with associated stat gains. * Piano #1: Tule Village Pub * Piano #2: Carwen Pub * Piano #3: Karnak Pub * Piano #4: Jachol Pub * Piano #5: Crescent (Bard's House) * Piano #6: Regole Pub (hidden passage) * Piano #7: Moore Pub * Piano #8: Phantom Village (hidden passage) The last piano is in Phantom Village where the player must head to the pub but not go in, instead, head behind it, and go down to get behind the pub's counter. The door on the left leads outside, and heading down will come to a door. Inside, the player will arrive at some steps. The player should head down to reach the wall and turn left and press against the wall to reach a room that has steps leading up. It leads to the black chocobo. Before getting on the chocobo, the player can press against the left wall of the room that leads to it, and the last piano is in the next room. Final Fantasy Dimensions Heroic Hymn is an ability for the Bard class, which increases all stats for the party during the duration of the song. It is acquired by talking to one of the elves in Alfheim after conquering one of the rifts and having a character who has mastered the Bard class. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Hero's Rime increases the stats of the player's party, with three levels of power. The first grants +12, while the second gives +18 and the third gives +24. Hero's Rime is learned by Zidane, Lightning, and Cosmos. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Hero's Rime (Lv1) is a proactive ability that costs 18 CP to equip. It is active for the entire length of the stage. It adds 6 to every parameter for all party members. It is learned by Faris (level 35), Edgar (level 40), Rinoa (level 25), Garnet (level 30), Fran (level 70), Lightning (level 65), Vanille (level 30), Cosmos (level 25), and Noel (level 25). Hero's Rime (Lv2) is a proactive ability that costs 26 Active for the entire length of the stage. It adds 9 to every parameter for all party members. It is learned by Faris (level 75), Edgar (level 75), Rinoa (level 65), Garnet (level 85), Lightning (level 9), Vanille (level 65), Ramza (level 75), Zack (level 70), Cosmos (level 65), and Lightning #2 (level 55). Hero's Rime (Lv3) is a proactive ability that costs 35 CP to equip. It is active for the entire length of the stage. It adds 12 to every parameter for all party members. It is learned by Faris (level 95), Rinoa (level 95), Orlandeau (level 75), and Cosmos (level 95). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Hero's Rime is a special ability that allows the caster to increase the ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR of the whole party by 40% and for the duration of three turns, as long as the users keeps singing. It can be learned by Ramza at level 24 (6★). Gallery FFIV iOS Heroes Rime.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFV Hero's Rime.png|''Final Fantasy V. FF Dimensions Heroic Hymn.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFAB Hero's Rime - Edward SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Hero's Rime - Edward SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Hero's Rime - Edward Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFRK Hero's Rime Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Hero's Rime.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Hero's Rime.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Recurring song abilities